Naruto: Hidden Secrets Failed Lies
by C2JUK aka Duo
Summary: Based after the Wave Mission, Naruto learns hidden Secrets and Someone finds out the truth to all those lies sooo long along Naruto/Mei


Team Seven was standing on the brand new bridge connecting the land of waves to the mainland, the bridge that their client Tazuna the bridge builder had been hired to protect him while he finished it, like all things in life things never went to plan, not only did Tazuna lie about the rank of the mission which turned out to be an A class rank instead of the C class rank on which they was hired to do, they ended up fighting an former mist ninja and one of the legendary swordsman call Zabuza and his partner in crime an ice wielding user by the name of Haku.

"Ok leaf ninja, I guess this is where we part ways and thanks to you the bridge is completed, the tyrant Gato is dead and I'm still alive part mainly to that blonde idiot over there" Tazuna had said thumbing in Naruto's direction, earning a nod from all of land of waves people and a glare from the rest of team seven especially Kakashi the Jonin in charge of the mission.

Naruto cringed over the glare of the rest of his teammates and supposedly sensei Kakashi, this was due to the fact he had not only 'defeated' Haku the ice wielder and defended Sasuke but also stopped Kakashi from killing Zabuza. "Ok then Tazuna, now this mission is completed we are going to head back to the Leaf Village" with a wave from him he turned and lead 'his team' back to the Leaf Village.

Once the ninja was out of sight and the townspeople slowly started heading back across the bridge, Tazuna looked over the water thinking to himself before being brought out of his thoughts by one of the townspeople "Hey Tazuna, so what did you decide on the name of the bridge, I hope it isn't anything stupid like you usually call things" Tazuna turned to the townspeople who had stopped to look at Tazuna for the answer, "Hmm I was thinking of calling it after that blonde haired idiot who saved our asses" this raised a few eyebrows along with a few laughs and nods "how about 'The Great Naruto Uzumaki Bridge'" Tazuna said as he looked up at the sky "after all, he brought us luck maybe the name will bring the bridge some luck" this earnt Tazuna a few cheers and laughter but most of the townspeople all agreed that 'The Great Naruto Uzumaki Bridge' was indeed a good name...

It had been weeks since team seven returned to the leaf village and Kakashi handed in his report on how as he put it 'Naruto was useless and kept getting in Sasuke's way during the mission in which almost got the team killed' to say Naruto was livid was like calling the grass green, Naruto started screaming. Ranting and raving calling bullshit on the report which earnt him a punch on the head from Sakura for getting Sasuke injured because he was how she put it 'stupid and an idiot', Naruto grumbled something along the lines of "fucking team I hate this" which Sakura thought he was bitching at her under his breath which got him a punch in the face and through the Hokage's door.

"With that 'thing' out of the way, I would request a team transfer to get rid of him and get a new teammate for this team and get him sent back to the academy or better yet in my personal opinion dropped from the ninja ranks all together" Kakashi said as the old Hokage Sarutobi looked on for a few minutes of silence before speaking "unfortunately I must refuse your request Kakashi, with the Chunin exams coming soon and I expect you would be entering your team, in which you will require a team of three, not a team of two and even on the off chance I did decide to transfer Naruto to another team then both your team and Naruto's new team would suffer teamwork problems and both teams wouldn't be ready for the Chunin exams now would they?.." as much as Kakashi hated to admit it the Hokage had a point, "Ok then I will begin training Sasuke and I'll 'TRY' to train the fan-girl as-well for the Chunin exams" Kakashi said as he turned to head out of the Hokage's office closely followed by Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto who had woken up from the punch had been listening to everything from the other-side of the door was pissed and started to walk away from the door as the door opened as Kakashi and the others walked out ignoring Naruto..

Meanwhile somewhere in the Hidden Mist Village..

The Godaime Mizukage sat behind her desk reading one of the latest information reports informing her that Zabuza Momochi the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist' had been killed by a team from the Leaf Village while doing a mission in the Land of Waves, apparently the team didn't take the bodies back to the Hidden Leaf Village but buried them on one of the islands.

The Mizukage turned around and looked out over the Hidden Mist Village and cursed the Hidden Leaf Village for what happened 13 years ago, why was it always the Leaf Village, shaking her head trying to shake the chain of thought, she thought back to the report if it was true that the Leaf Ninja buried the bodies then they would either have to destroy them or bring them back to prevent the other Villages taking the bodies and learning the village secrets.

Pulsing her Chakra twice a Mist Hunter dropped to the floor in front of the Mizukage's desk, "You summoned me Mizukage-Sama?" the Mizukage turned around to face the Hunter Ninja bowing before her, "Yes I want you to bring me any hunter team which is available for a recovery mission" the Hunter nodded and disappeared in a small explosion of water..


End file.
